


Muñeca de porcelana

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Key of the Starry Sky Arc, Poetry, Romance, Tragedy, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Como si con amar sin ser amado no hubiera tenido suficiente.





	Muñeca de porcelana

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: Tabla Te... #08 Te olvidaré. [Minutitos] También va para 10pairings
> 
> Personajes/parejas: Natsu/Michelle —Natsu/Lucy y Lucy/Michelle insinuado—.
> 
> Extensión: 916 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Disculpen el fiasco de fic, pero no recuerdo nada de esta saga y por tanto casi nada de Michelle. Por tanto y de pasada perdonen el posible OoC, a saber yo si tiene, ya dije que no me sale el Natsu enamorado (?).
> 
> [Editado 26/07/2019]

Dijeron que el amor es lo más hermoso del mundo.

Dicen que el amor es lo más hermoso del mundo.

Dirán que el amor es lo más hermoso del mundo.

Ninguno de ellos, del tiempo que sea, ha amado.

O tal vez sí y tuvieron más fortuna que él.

* * *

A través de la ventana —pues él no entraba por la puerta— miraba la escena.

Casi como si no la viera, casi. Pero la veía, claro que la veía.

"¿Estás celoso Natsu?" y responde que no sabe.

Él nunca estuvo celoso, cómo sabría entonces.

¿De qué, para empezar? ¿De qué podría sentir celos?

* * *

De una muñeca, tal vez, aunque sin saberlo.

* * *

Miraba la escena como si no la viera, las miradas dulces decían lo contrario.

Pues la veía, veía el azúcar de su mirada derramarse en la estrella de su vida.

Y "De Lucy, Natsu, ¿estás celoso por Lucy?"

Él nunca estuvo celoso, menos de Lucy, cómo sabría sin dudar.

¿Por o de? ¿Por Lucy o celoso de Lucy?

* * *

Por una muñeca, tal vez, aunque sin saberlo.

* * *

Le preocupaban —ambas— pues eran importantes para él.

Pues Lucy era su compañera y Michelle... ¿Qué era Michelle?

No lo sabía, nunca lo supo con exactitud.

Pero Michelle tenía algo, algo que no sabía definir; y la teoría de los celos rondándole.

¿Celoso de Lucy? ¿Y por qué?

* * *

Por una muñeca, tal vez, aunque sin saberlo.

* * *

Se sentaba en el suelo de la sala —en medio de los gritos de Lucy— y la miraba.

Como si no la viera, mas la veía. Pero ella no a él.

Y los _"Lucy_ – _one-sama"_ y las miles de disculpas le molestaban por motivos desconocidos.

La miraba pero en verdad no la veía, había algo detrás.

¿El qué? ¿Qué era aquello que ennegrecía sus ojos?

* * *

Una muñeca, tal vez, aunque él no lo sabía.

* * *

Él nunca antes había amado —tal vez quiso, tal vez quería—, amar era demasiado profundo.

Y "Pareces en las nubes Natsu, ¿seguro que no es nada?"

Quizás sí era algo, porque había algo tras ella que le intrigaba. Sin embargo, él parecía aire.

Lucy, Lucy y nada más que Lucy. Todo era por Lucy.

Él hacía lo mismo, ¿por qué ahora le molestaba?

* * *

Ahora era una muñeca, tal vez, aunque sin saberlo.

* * *

No lo entendía, claro que no —tal vez— pero sentía que quería hacerlo.

Entenderla, pues se veía frágil, la miraba y temía que se rompiera.

"¿Está todo bien?" Pero no, no lo estaba; había algo y no sabía qué era.

Quizás era él, quizás era ella. Quizás era ella mirando a nada más que a Lucy.

¿Estás celoso Natsu?

* * *

Tal vez, de una muñeca, aunque sin saberlo.

* * *

Y ese algo al fondo de sus ojos que solo miraban a la Heartfilia lo intrigaba.

Quería saber qué era, quería conocerla, pero _tal vez_ no sabía por qué.

Tal vez se le comenzaba a acelerar el pulso y tal vez le importaba demasiado.

Y "¿Estás enamorado Natsu?"

¿No era acaso demasiado profundo el amor para alguien tan simple como él?

* * *

Salvo por una muñeca, aunque sin saberlo, tal vez.

* * *

Y si hasta él comenzaba a pensar que era Lucy, ¿qué les quedaba?

Solo Lucy. Lucy, Lucy y nada más que Lucy. Le molestaba, tal vez.

Y el _"Natsu"_ de su parte que lo hacía voltear y plantearse muchas cosas.

Que le gustaba Lucy, era su compañera. Que le gustaba ella, pese a que dudaba qué era.

¿Le gustaba pese a ser como un cajón cerrado? ¿Era amor?

* * *

Por una muñeca, aunque sin saberlo, pero ya sin el tal vez.

* * *

Una muñeca de porcelana, que se rompía si la mirabas.

Temía tocarla, pues era bruto y ella era tan frágil —se rompía al respirar—.

Se rompía cuando pasaba sus brazos alrededor de Lucy, se rompía cuando la miraba fijamente.

Se rompía tras las mentiras y el engaño.

Pero eso era ella, la maestra del engaño.

* * *

Una muñeca, a la que quería, solo que sin saber cuánto.

* * *

Dijeron que el amor es lo más hermoso del mundo.

Dicen que el amor es lo más hermoso del mundo.

Dirán que el amor es lo más hermoso del mundo.

Ninguno de ellos, del tiempo que sea, ha amado a una muñeca.

De porcelana y rota desde hace años.

* * *

Una muñeca de porcelana, a la que quería, vislumbrando cuánto.

* * *

A través de la ventana —pues él no entraba por la puerta— miraba la escena

Casi como si no la viera, casi. Pero la veía, claro que la veía.

Y "¿Estás celoso, Natsu?" y pensaba que sí.

Estaba celoso de Lucy y la pequeña muñeca a la que cogía por las noches.

Ahí, sobre su cama.

* * *

Una muñeca, una de Lucy, no suya.

* * *

"¿Estás celoso Natsu? ¿Estás enamorado Natsu? ¿La amas Natsu?"

Tal vez —que en realidad era un sí— pero sin saberlo.

Un engaño, como todos los de ella, pues sí lo sabía.

Pero qué ganaría sabiéndolo en verdad.

La quería, pero se había esfumado y las cenizas no eran suyas.

* * *

De una muñeca, los niños no juegan con muñecas.

* * *

Aunque la quería, aunque le importaba, aunque la amaba.

Nunca lo terminó de entender —nunca quiso hacerlo—, así que era como si no fuera.

"¿Estás celoso Natsu? ¿Estás enamorado Natsu? ¿La amas Natsu?"

¿A Lucy? Sí, a Lucy. A ella y no a la muñeca sobre la cama.

Así no dolía estar enamorado.

* * *

De una muñeca, sabiéndolo —y doliéndole, aunque sin saberlo—.

Mejor así. La ignorancia hace al feliz, los tontos aman.

Mas no a muñecas.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, disculpen esto, no soy buena con la poesía (?).
> 
> ¿Qué por qué esto está así? Simple, cuando me pedí a Natsu para 10pairings e incluí a Michelle en la lista lo hice pensando en Maxie pues a elle le gusta esta pareja. Hoy, mientras procrastinaba (?) recordé que a Maxie también le gusta la poesía, así que nació esto (?).
> 
> Desde ese punto de vista sí, es inferible suponer que técnicamente está dedicado a Maxie pues lo hice pensando en elle. ¿Por qué técnicamente? Porque si todo lo que escribo pensando en Maxie se lo dedicará automáticamente todos mis NaTing son para elle, todo NaTing que escribo lo hago pensando en elle (?).
> 
> Oh sí Maxie, yo veo NaTing en tus ojos (?). LOL. ¿Ven que no soy buena con la poesía?
> 
> En fin, dejo de malgastar su tiempo con notas inútiles.


End file.
